In the aeronautics field, the coupling between the horizontal stabiliser of an aircraft with the fuselage of the mentioned aircraft is typically covered by means of fairings, said fairings covering and protecting the gap or space existing between both surfaces, i.e., between the fuselage and the horizontal stabiliser. Due to the fact that the horizontal stabiliser is trimmable with respect to the surface of the fuselage of the aircraft, and therefore needs a gap or space for said trimming movement, this space between both surfaces must be covered to avoid possible suction problems which would arise from the existence thereof, this space thus being covered by means of the fairings.
Traditionally, the support system for the fairings covering the gap existing between the fuselage of the aircraft and the trimmable horizontal stabiliser thereof has always been carried out from the inside of the mentioned fairings, on the surface of the stabiliser of the aircraft. The actual fairing thus hides its fittings or support members outside the fuselage, although this same fact makes the setting or adjustment of the fairing in its installation on the stabiliser require a complex and laborious process.
The usual structure of the fairing supports comprises a fitting or support and a base plate solidly fixed to the skin of the stabiliser, such that the fitting or support is fixed in turn to said base plate. The fitting or support thus moves freely until it is fixed to the base plate, its movement thus being restricted once the correct position thereof has been achieved.
Due to the great importance that the adjustment of this type of members has, said adjustment must be very precise to ensure the aerodynamic sealing between the horizontal stabiliser and the fuselage, and thus reduce the losses by parasitic drag. In traditional fairings, this setting or adjustment is carried out in several steps, an iterative adjustment method being applied, which requires an assembly and disassembly of the fairings on repeated and iterative occasions, until achieving the correct position of the mentioned fairings on the horizontal stabiliser of the aircraft, which involves processes requiring a lot of time and which are therefore very expensive.
The present invention solves the problems set forth above.